


Surprise Visitor

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fandomweekly, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Homecoming, Love, M/M, Romance, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 17:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee is facing the gloomy prospect of another night all by himself, until there’s a knock on the door…
Relationships: Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean
Kudos: 6





	Surprise Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Amnesty 3 at fandomweekly, using Theme Prompt 006: Unexpected Company. Also for my fffc bingo square ‘Overnight’.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

Dee had been even happier than usual to get off work following a long and tedious shift. He hated being without his partner, but Ryo had gone to D.C. for a week or so to testify on a case he’d worked with the Sea Hag the previous year. Since Dee hadn’t been involved he’d had to stay behind to continue working their open cases, and after only three days he was missing his partner like crazy. Not that he had anything against working with Ted, they’d been friends since their uniform days and had always gotten along well, but it wasn’t the same as working with Ryo. After almost four years he and his partner knew each other so well they could practically read each other’s minds. It wasn’t just their working relationship he missed either.

They’d been a couple for just over two years now, and while they didn’t live together they did often sleep over at each other’s apartment. More often than not it would be Dee spending the night at Ryo’s because there was always Bikky to consider; Ryo couldn’t leave his foster son alone overnight, he wasn’t old enough, so unless the brat was staying at a friend’s place, or Ryo’s neighbour Melinda didn’t mind keeping an eye on him, staying at Dee’s apartment wasn’t an option. Not that Dee minded; Ryo’s bed was bigger than his own and almost sinfully comfortable.

Not that getting off work at a decent time was turning out to be much of an improvement. Arriving home after having a couple of beers with the guys, Dee was resigned to spending another dull evening alone, sitting in front of the TV, channel surfing while eating the pizza he’d picked up en route. It wasn’t a particularly thrilling prospect, and yet it still beat wading through paperwork, which was how he’d spent the last three hours of his shift.

At least the pizza was good, and flicking through the channels he’d stumbled across a halfway decent movie to watch while he ate. Perhaps he should have an early night; it was wet out and a cold wind was getting up, howling around the old brownstone and battering at the windows. It was the kind of night that made him grateful to be home, even if he was by himself. Maybe he could call Ryo in a bit and talk him into having phone sex; even if he refused it would still be good to hear his lover’s voice.

Dee was just finishing his second slice, contemplating coffee and whether he should wash the dishes from breakfast when he’d finished eating or leave them another day when someone knocked on his door. He glanced at his watch; great, visitors, just what he didn’t need at almost nine at night. Grumbling under his breath he dragged himself off the sofa and stomped to the door, throwing it open.

“Whaddaya wan…” He trailed off, question unfinished, when he saw who was standing there. For a moment he wondered if he’d dozed off in front of the TV and was dreaming, because surely this was too good to be real. “Ryo? Whaddaya doin’ here? Shouldn’t you be livin’ it up in D.C., dinin’ at fancy restaurants every night on the taxpayer’s dime?”

“The jury came back with their verdict a lot faster than we’d expected; guilty on all counts. Sentencing was a formality, I didn’t need to see how many years he’d get because whatever number they settle on it’s still gonna be more than one lifetime, so Diana said I may as well come home early, and…” Ryo shrugged. “Here I am. Hope you don’t mind me dropping by unannounced.”

“Mind? Why would I mind? Get in here!” Dee reached for his lover’s suitcase and ushered Ryo into the apartment, kicking the door shut and reaching to turn the lock. “I was just tryin’ to decide whether to wash the dishes or forget about them and make coffee instead.”

“Coffee sounds good, if I get a vote.” Ryo smiled tiredly.

“Coffee it is. You hungry? There’s pizza on the coffee table and it’s still hot. Take your coat off and help yourself.”

“Thanks, I’m starving! It’s almost like you knew I was coming. If you don’t mind though, I’d like to freshen up before eating. If I’d waited until tomorrow I could’ve gotten a better seat, but all that was available this evening was a seat in economy, crammed between a nervous flyer who spent the whole flight praying, and a guy who seemed determined to drink the bar dry. I’ve never known a ninety-minute flight to pass so slowly. Then the cab got stuck in traffic, or I would’ve been here nearly an hour ago.” Ryo shrugged out of his coat and hung it up, toeing his shoes off without bothering to untie the laces, and headed for the bathroom. “I’ll be right back.”

“I’ll get the coffee goin’.” Dee was smiling as he made for the kitchen.

Ten minutes later, he and Ryo were sprawled together on the sofa, drinking coffee and eating pizza, the TV muttering to itself in the background, volume turned down low.

“House Ape still at Carol’s place?”

“Mm,” Ryo mumbled, swallowing his mouthful of pizza. “He might as well stay there until the weekend, like I arranged with Carol’s aunt before I left for D.C.; he’ll only be disappointed if I drag him home early.”

“What about you, now you’ve gotten yourself two free days?”

“They’re not exactly free, Dee. Now Diana doesn’t need me I’ll have to go back to work tomorrow.”

“That’s tomorrow though, not tonight, and there’s really no reason for ya to go back to your place.”

“No I guess there isn’t.” Ryo smiled slightly and reached for another slice of pizza.

“I’ve missed you, ya know that, right?”

“I missed you too, Dee. The last few days have felt like a lifetime.”

“So does that mean you’re gonna stay overnight?”

Ryo chuckled. “Well I didn’t come here just to let you know I was back; I could’ve done that over the phone. Besides, there’s an icy wind blowing and it’s pouring with rain; I’ve no intention of going out in that again tonight.”

“Good to hear. Y’know, if the kid won’t be home until Saturday there’s no reason you shouldn’t stay over the other two nights as well.” Dee gave his lover a hopeful look.

“That’s true, I even have clothes with me and I guess I could toss a few things in the washing machine before work tomorrow.”

“I’ll even help.”

Dee’s night, along with the rest of the week, was definitely looking up. Just went to show unexpected visitors weren’t always a bad thing.

The End


End file.
